The Sailors of Starr City
by guardianM3
Summary: New Sailors fight an ancient evil that is gathering energy for an unknown purpose.
1. Chapter 1: A Beginning

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and its' characters are owned by Naoko Takeuchi and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this anime/manga. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fan fiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Beginning

Her silver hair was tied back into a long braid that shone in the soft moonlight. Silver eyes filled with maturity and wisdom beyond her years scanned the city streets for any disturbance. Her face was kind, but filled with seriousness. Her Scout uniform was silver. The bow on her chest was white. The short shirt she wore was also white. White boots with a silver trim reached up to her knees. The tiara on her head was silver, with a white gem in the middle that had two silver wings on either side of it.

Even with her senses on full alert, she could not detect anything out of the ordinary. She sighed softly and turned to meet her friend. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop until she arrived at Starr Center, she changed from Sailor Guardian to thirteen-year-old Tenshiko Amano. When someone called her name, she looked in the direction in which it had come from.

Katori Hawk, a name that matched her hawk-like face, with her sable hair flowing behind her, gracefully walked up to Tenshiko. Silver eyes met black ones. "Hey, Tenshiko, did you find anything?"

Tenshiko replied with a shake of her head. "I suspect you didn't find anything either?"

Katori's reply was negative as well. As Tenshiko gaze directed itself at the full moon, Katori could not help but notice the sadness that quickly entered the silver eyes.

Every since Katori had discovered that she was Sailor Soul, and her friend was Sailor Guardian, she could not help but notice the changes in Tenshiko. The Japanese girl had intrigued Katori ever since she had arrived in Starr City four years ago. The strong vibes she had received from the silver-haired girl had especially caught her attention.

"We need to keep our senses alert and our guards up."

Katori affirmed this with a strong nod.

"Good night, Katori," said Tenshiko.

"Good night Tenshiko. I'll see you tomorrow at the cafe?"

Tenshiko didn't say a word as she walked away. Katori already knew the answer was yes, but she could tell that something was bothering her silver-haired friend. Maybe a visit to her Spirit Guide would help her find out what was bothering Tenshiko. Whatever it was, Katori hoped she could offer any help. Katori sighed softly, and headed home.

* * *

The bright sunshine shone on Tenshiko's face. She awoke to the sounds of her Aunt Gwen making breakfast. After getting dressed, she went downstairs to the kitchen. The smell of eggs and bacon reached her nose. She grabbed a few pieces of bacon, buttered some bread, and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"So, what are your plans for today?" asked Aunt Gwen trying to have a conversation with her niece.

After taking a gulp of orange juice, Tenshiko told her mother's sister she was going to hang out with Katori, which was the most common thing that Tenshiko has said to her aunt. Before her Aunt could ask any more questions, she was out the door.

Since it certainly was too early for her to be at the café, Tenshiko went to Starr Center, which was the largest park in Starr City. She headed toward the small lake that was in the direct center of the park. She found the most secluded bench and sat down. Her eyes stared at the water, but her mind was elsewhere.

The random monster attacks caused her concern. She did not know who was sending the monsters. She closed her eyes, focusing her thoughts and senses. When nothing came, she opened her eyes. _Time to meet with Katori._

The Rosewood Café interior was made out of dark wood that had roses and vines carved into it that made it seem as though the cafe was a garden. The legs of the tables, and chairs had the vines and roses, which seemed to grow from the green wooded planks of the floor. At either end of the serving counter were fresh roses in green vases. The arcade section and a mini-library were separated from the dining area with an arched doorway.

When Tenshiko sat at one of the booths, a friendly faced waiter came to take her order. "Good afternoon, Tenshiko, what will it be today?" asked Dearg, his red hair shimmering in a fiery halo around his head.

"Hello Dearg. I'll take a chocolate milkshake please."

"Same old, same old Tenshiko, you really need to live a little," he replied with a grin. Tenshiko smiled and shook her head as the 15-year old went to get her usual.

"Hi Tenshiko," said Katori as she sat across from her. Katori waved at Dearg, and he nodded, acknowledging to her usual order of a vanilla milkshake. "So, what are we going to do today?" Katori asked Tenshiko, after Dearg had given them their milkshakes.

"To continue our scouting of the city," Tenshiko replied taking a sip of her shake.

"I guess that makes sense, considering there hasn't been anything in two weeks. Maybe we don't have to worry."

"Maybe," murmured Tenshiko.

The silver bell above the door jingled as three girls walked in. The leader of the group was an obnoxious, snobby girl named Roxy. Behind her was Cleo, a red-haired girl who wore the latest styles and Susie who wore too much makeup.

"Oh great," murmured Katori, who spotted the 'Vile Three'.

Roxy had already spotted them and walked right up to their booth, with her lackeys right behind her. "Well, look whose here; the Old Lady and the Witch."

Katori's dark eyes turned even blacker than the night sky. The other two girls laughed along with their leader. Susie sounded as though she had swallowed a helium balloon.

"Good morning. Is there a reason why you have come to see us?" Tenshiko asked politely.

Roxy brushed her dirty-blonde hair over her shoulder, and frowned. It had always bugged her that she could never ruffle the Japanese girl's calm demeanor.

"Well?" Tenshiko asked, ignoring the sneer from Roxy that had always reminded her of a fisher cat's face.

Roxy's nose struck the air as she walked away. The girls sat in a booth on the other side of the Café.

"Why do you always try to be pleasant with her, when she never is with you?" Katori asked.

Tenshiko shrugged. "Maybe one day she will grow up." Katori gave a laugh at the comment.

A frowning Dearg came to their table after getting orders from the other girls. "Did they bother you too much? I could _add_ something to their food."

"No Dearg. We're fine," said Tenshiko with a firm look.

"We're used to it. And I don't even want to know what you were thinking about doing," said Katori with a disgusted look on her face.

Dearg grinned mischievously. "Oh. It would have been a rather hot spice, or a spice that didn't go well in their food at all."

"Well, I feel a little better that you weren't going to spit in their food," said Tenshiko.

"WAITER!" Yelled Roxy, obviously annoyed with Dearg for making them wait, even though it would be almost 5 minutes until their food was done.

Dearg gave an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes. The words he murmured underneath his breath, were directed at the obnoxious girls, and were not pleasant. The continuous calls of "waiter" caused Dearg to excuse himself and walk over to the other booth.

"They are rude. Dearg should refuse to serve them." Katori frowned as she watched Susie attempting to get Dearg to flirt with her.

Tenshiko sipped her milkshake. "Are you going to help me patrol tonight?"

Katori turned her head, and stared at Tenshiko as though she had said something obscene.

"Of course."

"Just seeing if you were listening," she replied with a small smile.

* * *

The moment that Tenshiko opened the door, she heard Aunt Gwen speaking to her mother. She continued to hold the door open, as she listened to what they said.

"Lexis, Tenshiko needs you. She seems so...distant." Gwen, her blonde hair tied tightly into a bun look worriedly at her younger sister.

"Tenshiko will be all right. Stop trying to get her to share her feelings." She paused as she poured coffee into a blue mug. "She will tell us in time." Lexis sipped her coffee, and headed toward her home office.

Gwen scowled about her sister's lack of concern and attention toward her own daughter. She turned to the counter, and chopped vegetables with a repetitive motion. Tenshiko walked in the door. Gwen asked Tenshiko how her day went.

"Fine," Tenshiko said as she headed upstairs to her room.

Her Aunt frowned and returned to chopping the carrots.

Tenshiko sat down on her bed and thought about what had happened in the past week. The monster that had tried to take energy, but was that's its sole purpose? There had to be something that Tenshiko was missing. It's true that the Negaforce sends monsters to gather energy to build up their army, but Tenshiko sensed that something more sinister was being planned. All she had to do was find out what it was.

Tenshiko shook her head, and thought about her friend Katori. She seemed rather distracted and hadn't said a word to Tenshiko about it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Gwen called her down to dinner. The dinner was a mixture of silence and the attempts of Tenshiko's aunt to have some sort of conversation with her niece and sister. Gwen stopped when she realized her futile efforts were not reaching either of them. They finished their dinner, and Tenshiko went upstairs to her room.

* * *

Around midnight, Tenshiko slipped out of her window. She jumped down and landed without a sound. She transformed, and went to meet Sailor Soul at Starr Center.

Right when the two Sailor Scouts met, they heard screams coming from near the pond. As soon as they reached the star-shaped pond, a monster was draining the life force from a couple. It seems the couple had gone on a midnight picnic, since a smashed basket was not far from the monster.

The monster looked as though it had come from the sea. Gills were on either side of the cheeks. It's almost human nose and mouth allowed it to breathe air. Its head had spikes that resembled a spinning wheel. Its dark pupil less eyes had vertical slits. Hands and feet were webbed between the fingers and toes. The fingers also had the spike quality of its head. The scaly skin was the color of seaweed.

Once the monster had finished draining the energy poor couple, it turned toward the two Sailors.

Sailor Guardian struck first. "Guardian Feather Strike." The attack sent white feathers, each one surrounded by a silver light toward the creature.

The sea monster dodged the attack. The creature raised its arms and needles shot from them. The needles flew past the Scouts and struck the trees. More were released from the spikes on its head that bent toward them. The second set of needles had hit their marks.

Four of the needles had hit Sailor Guardian in her left side in a straight row. She fell to her knees from the pain as her side started to bleed, and as her energy began to be drained.

Sailor Soul had three in her left arm. One was slightly below the elbow. The other two were in her shoulder. She was cradling her left arm.

The monster laughed cruelly at the two Scouts.

Sailor Soul raised her right arm. "SOUL SHADOW ENVELOPS."

The sea monster veered to the left, the energy missing him by inches.

Sailor Guardian sat up. Taking all of the energy she had left, and let him have it. "Guardian Feather Strike!"

Sailor Soul noting her friend's attack as a distraction technique sent another Shadow Envelops.

The sea monster was unable to escape from both attacks. The energies combined and struck the monster. It changed into a black liquid, and evaporated into the air.

The needles disappeared, and Sailor Guardian's pallor returned to normal. Sailor Soul helped her to stand up.

"That was interesting," said Sailor Soul.

"Too bad we couldn't get a sample of that black water."

The Scouts left. The couple stirred, and the first thing they saw was the back of two females wearing skirts walking away.

* * *

They both sat in Tenshiko's room applying bandages to their injuries. Tenshiko's side had been covered in blood, but had been washed away in warm water.

The walls of her room were a silvery blue with stars and a full moon that were painted on the wall. A shelf, lined with books was on one side of the room. A large arched window allowed the light from the stars to shine into the room.

"How are you doing?" Katori asked her.

"I'm alright. I just have to make sure my Aunt doesn't see the blood. She will probably think I have joined a gang or something."

Katori laughed softly. "I doubt she will believe that."

"Thanks. If it wasn't for you to distract him, I wouldn't have been able to get him. Actually, we wouldn't have been able to defeat him."

"We're a team."

"Yes." Tenshiko looked out her arched window. She looked at Katori. "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"Sure. My parents will not be worried."

Katori went and got the sleeping bag, and a pillow. She set it on the floor and lied down.

Katori fell instantly asleep, but Tenshiko had other things on her mind.

_Who sent that creature? _Tenshiko had to be more careful. The monster had obviously been after energy. But Tenshiko knew that whoever sent the creature wanted something more than just that. That's the way it was. She just had to find the connection; any connection that would lead her to what the unknown leader wanted. Most likely, it was power. That's what it usually was.

Tenshiko sighed. Her gaze directed itself from the ceiling to the stars outside her window. _I am always looking at the night sky._ Her memories were scattered as through someone had broken apart a puzzle and the pieces lay scattered throughout a house. She just had to piece everything together. All she needed was more information, and the only way to get that, was for more monsters to show up. That was just what she did not want.

She fell asleep with these questions in her mind.

* * *

guardianM3: So, what do you all think? I had begun to write this story a long time ago and had even planned two other seasons for it. I don't know how often I'll be updating this story.


	2. Chapter 2: The Messenger

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and its' characters are owned by Naoko Takeuchi and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this anime/manga. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fan fiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Messenger

Tenshiko awoke to a rainy Sunday morning. She noticed the sleeping bag already rolled up. She heard voices downstairs. One was Katori's and the other was her noisy Aunt. She knew her Aunt Gwen was probably trying to get information out of Katori about Tenshiko. Her aunt was a doctor at Starr City Medical Center. Tenshiko believed that Gwen wanted her to get psychiatric attention. She smiled at the thought as she got dressed and went downstairs.

Tenshiko made sure that her Aunt could hear her coming down the stairs. Tenshiko also walked carefully to make sure that she did not reveal that her side was in pain. She entered the kitchen saying a quick "Good morning."

Her aunt smiled lovingly but with a worried look glint in her eyes. "Good morning Tenshiko."

Tenshiko sat across Katori, who was eating some fruit with her sausage and French toast. Tenshiko grabbed some hot sausage, and French toast.

Gwen sat at the head of the table with a steaming mug of coffee in her hands. She smiled.

Tenshiko gave a quiet sigh as she waited patiently for her aunt to question Katori's unexpected appearance at breakfast.

"So, Katori, what time did you come over last night?" asked Gwen.

Katori's face was calm and didn't flinch at the older woman's searching look. "About 9:30."

"I didn't hear you come in." She smiled, but it never reached her eyes that continued to hold the questioning look.

"I was quiet. I did not wish to disturb you."

Before Gwen could interrogate Katori anymore, Tenshiko spoke. "You remember Aunt Gwen that we have sleepovers the Saturday before school starts."

Aunt Gwen looked at Tenshiko's unwavering eyes, and gave a slight start. She covered it up, by taking a sip of her coffee. "Yes. I guess I forgot about the sleepover. It seems I have also forgotten that you have school tomorrow." She was silent as the two girls finished their breakfast.

Tenshiko noticed that she tried to look into Tenshiko's eyes more than once, and would cover it up by taking a sip of her coffee. _Why does she keep on looking at me like that?_

Katori and Tenshiko put their dishes and silverware into the dishwasher, and went out the door before Gwen decided to ask any more questions.

Tenshiko could feel Katori studying her as they walked. Katori must have noticed that Gwen had been startled, and was wondering what it was all about. Tenshiko couldn't blame her. She kept things from her mother, and Gwen. She also kept things from Katori, and Tenshiko knew that Katori suspected something was up.

"Where do you want to go to today?" Tenshiko asked Katori.

Before Katori could answer, a scream erupted into the air. The girls broke into a run toward Starr Center.

When they reached their destination, they ducked behind some trees. The new monster was slimy like an eel, and had the same face as one too. Only that it seemed as though some mad scientist had decided to give the creature arms and legs. Before the creature, was about ten people laying unconscious on the ground. The creature's grin showed sharp teeth.

"Guardian Power!"

"Soul Power!"

White and silver light surrounded Tenshiko. The lights then became feathers, and as the feather's landed onto Tenshiko, they molded into each piece of the uniform.

Next to Tenshiko, Katori was surrounded by black and silver light. She had a black bow, and with silver trim on her black boots. Her tiara had an onyx gem, and with silver wings on either side of it.

"Are you sure you can fight?" Sailor Soul asked, noting Sailor Guardian's side.

"Yes. I'm sure." Sailor Guardian jumped out of the trees and sent her attack at the monster.

The creature barely dodged Guardian's Feather Strike. It growled in anguish. The creature threw open it's arms, and eel like creatures flew at her.

"Soul Shadow Envelops!"

The eels disintegrated. The Big Eel looked at Sailor Soul with supreme hatred and its face was more disgusting than before. The Big Eel sent dozens of the smaller eels, but the two Scouts either dodged them or destroyed them with their attacks.

Sailor Guardian ignored the throbbing pain on her left side as she dodged the attacks from the Big Eel.

Police sirens reached Sailor Guardian's ears. Her determination to defeat this creature grew. She looked at Sailor Soul who understood the unsaid message of distracting the creature.

"SOUL SHADOW ENVELOPS!" The attack sent at the Big Eel caused it to face Sailor Soul.

Sailor Guardian watched carefully as Sailor Soul delivered kicks and punches to the creature. She silently walked around to the backside of the creature. Right when Sailor Soul backed off, Sailor Guardian sent her attack.

"GUARDIAN FEATHER STRIKE!"

The Big Eel, unable to determine the origin of the attack, was instantly turned into the black liquid. Like before, the liquid evaporated away.

As the police arrived, all they saw was almost a dozen people standing around with a mixture of confusion and fear on their faces.

Tenshiko and Katori watched from their hiding spot as the police tried to get answers from the people. Then they quickly left their hiding place, and went to the Rose Café for a couple of milkshakes.

Once they had sat down at their usual booth, they were instantly served chocolate and vanilla milkshakes.

"There you go guys, your usual," said Dearg.

"Well Dearg. But what made you think we wanted milkshakes?" Tenshiko asked her lips in an angry scowl, but with amusement in her eyes.

"You two always order the same thing," he replied with a similar scowl, but with a twinkle in his eye.

"You assume too much," said Katori.

Tenshiko watched as Dearg and Katori went back and forth 'arguing' about the usual order and assuming too much. Tenshiko was grinning as Katori was teasing Dearg. Tenshiko's grin grew larger as she realized that her black haired friend was _flirting_ not teasing. Her grin turned to a look of concentration. A prickly sensation of déjà vu had struck her like a viper biting into her skin. _Why does this seem familiar? _

"Tenshiko, are you all right?" Katori asked, with a worried voice.

Tenshiko saw her friend look at her side. Tenshiko shook her head at Katori's unsaid question, and smiled at Dearg's worried frown.

"I'm fine. I was just getting tired of you two flirting." She took a sip of her milkshake.

Dearg's face and ears turned a bright red as he mumbled about his other customers, even though the two girls were the only ones there. After he left, Katori gave Tenshiko a look.

Tenshiko ignored the look, and her amused grin turned to seriousness. "That is the second attack in two days."

"Yeah. Do you have a theory as to why these attacks are happening so close together?"

Tenshiko shook her head, trying to bring forth scattered thoughts that were flying around her head. "I don't know. It's just a little strange. Before, the attacks were a few days or even a few weeks apart. Two in two days is just suspicious to me."

Katori took a sip of her milkshake, her usual calm demeanor changed to deep thought. "Maybe whoever is sending these monsters is desperate for energy."

"Yes. That does make sense. We have to be careful."

Katori nodded in agreement. They returned to their milkshakes and began talking about school the next day.

* * *

A shadow walked down a tunnel without making a sound. The walls of the long tunnel were covered in black moisture that clung there but did not drip onto the floor. A hand of the shadow revealed itself in a dim green light that came from a glowing vine that was every twenty feet or so. It showed green scales and webbed fingers. The shadow reached the end of the tunnel, and entered into a large cavern. Fear was clearly on its face as it walked closer to an obsidian pedestal that held a basin of black liquid. The fear never reached its glowing eyes.

There were several vines that there was enough light to show the face of the creature. The creature had the same green scales as its hand. Its eyes were blue orbs that glowed in the light. The once shadowed creature reached the edge of the pedestal and peered into the black liquid.

The black liquid began to swirl and a cold, voice came from the basin. "Th...ere is no room for fail…ure, Lord Las…u."

The shadow stared at the swirling water and spoke to it. "My king, the two human females defeated the creatures that were sent. They are powerful, and fight well."

Lord Lasu imagined his master glaring at him. Lasu felt compelled to ignore his master's orders, but knew what would happen if he did.

"I rem…mem….ber," the hollow voice paused as though in thought. "Learn more about th…em. Send the weaker Collectors to find out their weak…ness…ess."

Lord Lasu bowed to the basin, which he thought rather foolish, but did it anyway. "Yes Master. As you command."

Lord Lasu turned to leave, but his master called him back. "Did Lady Dhuam find what I se…ek?"

"No Master. Lady Dhuam still searches."

"Tell her to search every corner of Starr City!" The hollow voice boomed and the cavern shook as though a herd of buffalo's had run across the ceiling.

"Yes Master."

Lord Lasu left the basin and headed into the tunnel. As he headed toward Lady Dhuam's chambers to give her the order, his thoughts turned to what his master had said. _'I remember'. What did he mean by that?_ Possibilities ran through his head as he walked. Lasu ignored the creatures that bowed to him as he passed. _What does he know?_

He entered Lady Dhuam's chambers. The walls were covered with silken blue hangings. A table, made from stone, held a pitcher and four goblets. Next to the stone table was a pool of eerie blue water. Pink-skinned servants stood at the side of the pool, with their heads bowed. In the water was the blue-skinned Lady Dhuam.

Lasu watched as she gracefully stepped up out of the pool. She didn't even gaze in the direction of her pink-skinned servants as they disappeared through the servant door.

She picked up one of the goblets, and took a sip. Her fingers were covered with rings that held blue stones that shimmered as she set the goblet down. Lady Dhuam indicated the cushioned chairs that were made from a blue stone.

"This isn't a social call Dhuam."

Her green eyes widened. "Oh. Why are you here then, Lasu?"

"He has ordered you to broaden your search of Starr City."

Her blue lips shifted into a frown. "My Seekers have found nothing that He seeks." She gave a delicate sigh. "It is difficult. There are too many humans."

"Yes. There certainly are."

"I heard that your Collectors have been attracting unwanted attention," she smirked.

Lasu started to boil to anger. "Those humans have protectors. I _will_ find those humans and destroy them!"

"My, my Lord Lasu. Calm yourself."

Lasu breathed through the gills on the side of his neck. "I must take my leave Dhuam."

"Very well."

Lasu eyes glowed as he left Dhuam's chambers. _I will defeat them. I must defeat them._

* * *

guardianM3: Please review to express your thoughts, comments, constructive criticism, etc.


	3. Chapter 3: Stolen

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and its' characters are owned by Naoko Takeuchi and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this anime/manga. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fan fiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 3: Stolen

Tenshiko walked into her last class of the day, mentally blocking out the gossip she heard around her. There was one word that had caught Tenshiko's attention and that was stolen. She turned to face the girl who was talking hurriedly about it. The girl, of course, was Roxy.

"What was stolen?" asked Carla, the head cheerleader.

Roxy, using her usual tactic of acting cool started to speak. "These ancient scrolls or something were stolen from the museum."

"So? What's the big deal about some old scrolls?" asked one girl, that Tenshiko believed her name was Pam.

Roxy continued in an _I-know-all-voice_. "The scrolls had some sort of ancient language on them."

"Oh yeah. I heard that some fisherman found them in his net," a boy named David added.

"All right class, take your seats," said Ms. Jones as she walked in. The students took their seats, and Ms. Jones turned toward the chalkboard and started to write on it. "Today, we shall be discussing Greek Mythology."

Tenshiko's mind turned toward her thoughts, just barely listening to what Ms. Jones was saying_. Scrolls that were written in an ancient language were stolen from the museum. But why? Who stole them_? Her thoughts continued to focus more on the scrolls than on the lesson, and since teachers are able to call on those students who are not paying attention, Ms. Jones called on Tenshiko.

Tenshiko quickly snapped back into focusing on the discussion. "I'm sorry, Ms. Jones, what was the question?" The corners of the teacher's lips twitched back and forth like a seesaw with annoyance.

"The question," she said, stretching out the last word, "Tenshiko was: What were the two generations of Gods?" Roxy, taking pleasure in the fact that Tenshiko had not been paying attention, watched Tenshiko's face.

"First there were the Titans, then the Olympians."

"Very good, Tenshiko," she said turning back to the blackboard. Roxy's face went from amusement to disappointment.

The bell rang after an hour and a half of scribbling notes. Tenshiko shot out of the classroom, and went to find Katori. Tenshiko reached the sidewalk and looked anxiously around for her friend. She spotted sable hair, and rushed up beside of Katori.

"Katori, we have to go to the museum."

"Why?" asked Katori curiosity clouding her other emotions.

"Some scrolls were stolen and...," Tenshiko paused trying to explain. How was she going to explain it? Her memories were still blurred, and her senses more alert than ever, but something inside of her wanted to continue to keep much hidden from her friend. It was even a possibility that Tenshiko knew where the scrolls had come from. "...it may be important," finished Tenshiko lamely, with her usual abrasiveness.

Katori looked into Tenshiko's expressionless eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't. I have to be somewhere." Tenshiko nodded her head in understanding, and turned down the next corner.

Katori continued her pace toward home. Katori had mixed feelings about Tenshiko's strangeness over the last few weeks. She had been more distant than usual and Katori felt that Tenshiko was hiding something from her. Whatever Tenshiko's secrets were, it was Katori's unspoken obligation to trust in her friend. She had to trust Tenshiko and they depended on each other. Their lives were in each other's hands whenever they battled a monster.

* * *

Tenshiko walked unnoticed into the back of the museum were the researchers had their offices. Tenshiko knocked three times on the door at the end of the hallway. She opened the door and walked in.

In the center of the room was a large mahogany desk that was completely covered with stacks of papers and files. The wall was lined with shelves with books mostly pertaining to languages, cultures, and geography. It was a good thing that the office was large because the room also contained a computer that had its own desk, a printer, a scanner, and a copy machine.

Tenshiko, used to the state of the room, directed her attention to the man behind the desk. He had dark blue hair that was ruffled and his lean figure and height made him seem more adapt to be a basketball player than a linguistics professor at Starr University. Professor Alec Welkin gave Tenshiko one of his grand smiles.

"Ah. Hello, Tenshiko, what brings you here to Tornado Alley?" Professor Alec Welkin said in greeting, his intelligent blue eyes sparkling in the dim light.

"Hello Professor, I heard about the stolen scrolls." Tenshiko replied.

Professor Welkin's smile became one of amusement that reflected in his eyes. "What do you want to know?"

Before Tenshiko could answer, Zephyr, Professor Welkin's son walked in. Zephyr's hair was much lighter blue than his father's hair

"Good afternoon," said Zephyr looking from his father to Tenshiko. Tenshiko was a common visitor to the Starr City Museum, and had attracted the attention of the Professor. He had always admired and enjoyed the culture and language of Japan. Since meeting Tenshiko, he would often ask her questions.

"Ah. Hello, son, do you remember Tenshiko?" Zephyr nodded. "Zephyr maybe you should leave..."

Tenshiko interrupted him. "It's all right. He can stay."

"So, what do you want to know?" Professor Welkin asked, indicting Tenshiko to sit in the empty chair.

"Well. Do you know what the scrolls said?" she asked.

"I didn't have enough time to decipher them before they were stolen." Professor Welkin replied and Tenshiko gave a sigh of disappointment.

"But, I was able to scan them into the computer." His eyes sparkled as Tenshiko gave him a menacing look. He laughed softly, enjoying the look on Tenshiko's face. "You can take a look at them if you like." He indicated to the computer. He looked at his watch. "Oh. I am late for my class. Will you be all right?"

Tenshiko nodded as he left the room. Tenshiko sat in front of the computer and studied the language on the scanned version of the scrolls.

Tenshiko was completely focused on the scrolls that she hadn't noticed Zephyr was studying her from his father's desk where he had an excellent view of the computer screen. _It looks as though she is reading the scrolls, but that's impossible, it is written in a language that not even my father had recognized._

Zephyr's gray eyes narrowed as he continued to study Tenshiko. It did seem as though she _was_ reading the scrolls because Zephyr could see her going through each section of the scroll.

When Tenshiko closed the program and stood up, Zephyr looked down at his history textbook and pretended to read.

"Oh. It was nice to see you again, Zephyr. Please thank your father for me. I have to run. Have a nice evening." Tenshiko said and then headed out the door.

Zephyr frowned at his textbook, but then he shook his head, thinking that it was not possible for Tenshiko to have been able to read the language on those scrolls. Zephyr returned to reading his textbook forcing the ridiculous thought out of his mind.

* * *

Katori returned to her house, dropped off her school bag in her room before going outside, and walked on the path that lead into the woods. Katori came to a stream where an older woman with white hair sat cross-legged on a blanket and who had been waiting for Katori.

"Greetings, Granddaughter. Come sit before me, so we may talk." Her grandmother Una said. Una had long white hair and dark eyes. Her face was narrow and she had the same hawk-like nose as her granddaughter.

"Hello, Grandmother." Katori sat on the blanket before her grandmother.

"Now, Katori, close your eyes and focus." Una commanded.

Katori did as she was told. She closed her mind off to the sounds around her, the birds chirping in the trees, the flow of the water rushing over the smooth stones in the steam and the wind rustling the leaves in the trees. But, her thoughts continued to intrude into the serene place that she was trying to reach.

"I can not do this. I am able to speak with my Spirit Guide, but this is something I can not do." Katori exclaimed, losing control of her emotions.

"You must learn. You have been chosen." Una said firmly yet softly.

Katori frowned at her grandmother. "Why was I chosen? Why not Yoki?"

Una did not sigh but looked at her granddaughter. "You were chosen, not your sister because it is your path. You have been able to contact your Spirit Guide which is the first step onto your path."

Katori sighed softly. "What if my path varies quite differently from becoming a Shaman?"

Una locked eyes with her granddaughter and it seemed as though she was searching for something behind Katori's dark eyes. Una nodded her head a few times and mumbled something that Katori could not hear.

"I will continue to train you, Katori. I will also begin training Yoki." Una said. "You may go and see your friend now."

Before Katori rose from her sitting position, she studied her grandmother. "Thank you." She rose and headed to the path that would lead her back to her house but before she stepped into the shadows of the trees, she turned to look at Una. "I will see you later this evening, Grandmother."

"Have a nice evening, Katori." Una replied and then she closed her eyes.

Katori turned and headed into the woods at a slow jog. Various thoughts flashed in and out of her mind as she went down the path. The one thought that continued to pass through her mind was what did her grandmother know?

* * *

Tenshiko met Katori at the Rosewood Cafe. Once Dearg had given them their usual orders, Katori noticed that Tenshiko seemed more troubled than usual. Before Katori could ask Tenshiko about the scrolls the silver haired girl had spoken about earlier, a girl with golden hair, rushed up to them.

"Hello, Tenshiko. Hello, Katori." Medea Starr greeted with a smile. Medea was just a year younger than the girls were, but was in the same grade. Her eyes were admired by everyone that knew her, for the right eye was blue, and the left eye was gold. "Tenshiko, do you have the notes for Mr. Talon's class from yesterday?" Tenshiko nodded, and went into her bag for the notes.

"Hello, Medea. How are you?" Katori asked.

"I'm fine, thank you, Katori. I had one of those twenty-four hour bugs. I felt sick to my stomach all day yesterday. Thanks, Tenshiko." Medea said as she accepted the notes from Tenshiko's hand.

"You're welcome, Medea. I'm glad you are feeling better." Tenshiko said.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys later." Medea said as she left their table and headed out the door.

Tenshiko spoke before Katori had a chance to ask Tenshiko about the scrolls. "Well, Professor Welkin allowed me to take a look at the scrolls."

Before Tenshiko could continue, they heard several people screaming. Tenshiko and Katori stood up and rushed to the door. Down the block was a monster that stood on a pair of legs with a head like a hammerhead shark. Its flesh was gray and it had gills on the sides of its neck. The creature had a large hammer that it used to crush a post office box that was in front of the candy store.

"What in the heck is that?" Dearg exclaimed as he looked over the girls' heads at the creature. "I hope the cops can stop that thing." Then Dearg looked down and no one was there. "Hey! Where did you guys go?" His eyes scanned the café but he only saw four people huddled together at a window beside him, their noses squashed against the panes of glass as they stared in fear at the monster.

* * *

guardianM3: Please review with thoughts, comments, constructive criticism, etc.


	4. Chapter 4: Hikari Hibino

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and its' characters are owned by Naoko Takeuchi and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this anime/manga. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Hikari Hibino

Tenshiko and Katori had quickly slipped out of the Rosewood Café using the rear entrance. Tenshiko and Katori each raised her transforming stick into the air.

"Guardian Power, Makeup!" A white and silver aura encircled her as her clothes changed. Her skirt was pure white trimmed with bright silver. The bow on her chest was white, with small wings in the center. The tiara was silver, and had a white gem in the middle, with two small wings on the sides. Her high-heeled boots that reached to her knees were white with silver trim at the top

"Soul Power, Makeup!" A black and silver light encircled Katori. She stepped out of the shadows wearing a black skirt with matching bows. Her tiara was silver with a black gem in the center and with black wings on either side. Her high-heeled boots that were up to her knees were black with silver trim.

They stepped out into the street and ran toward the hammerhead creature. "We have witnesses this time." Sailor Soul said as she jumped over a fire hydrant. Sailor Guardian nodded her head as her gaze swept over the faces that were pressed against the store windows that lined the busy street. Then Sailor Guardian focused her attention back onto the creature.

"GUARDIAN FEATHER STRIKE!"

The hammerhead shark blocked the attack with his massive hammer that was the size of a trash can lid. The shark came at the two Sailors at a run. The Sailors jumped into the air but Sailor Soul got hit by the hammer that sent her flying to the side and she was slammed into the brick wall of a boutique store.

"FREEZE! Starr City Police!" Two cops shouted in unison pointing their guns at the creature. The cops had come out of a small bakery with a box of donuts in their hands that was now placed on top of their cruiser.

The shark smiled a sharp toothy grin and raised his hammer into the air.

"Guardian Shield!" A torrent of feathers flew between the hammer and the cop that became a wall of light. The hammer came crashing down onto the wall of light but the barrier held. The shark banged his hammer against the shield two more times and then raised his hammer in front of his face and studied the wall.

"That monster certainly isn't very bright." Sailor Guardian commented as she headed toward Sailor Soul. "Are you all right?" Sailor Guardian asked as she bent down to lift her friend up to her feet.

"Yes, Sailor Guardian, I'm all right. We must destroy this monster before it harms anyone else."

"Together then, Sailor Soul." Guardian said as she released Soul's arm and stepped away to have enough room for their combined attack.

"Soul Shadow Envelops!"

"Guardian Feather Strike!"

The attacks combined into one and headed toward the shark who was still scratching its head. The attack hit the shark, the shark wasn't able to scream as it become a puddle of dark water and then disappeared.

"Well, Starr City knows about us now." Sailor Soul said when she spotted a camera flashing in their direction.

"Let's go." Sailor Guardian said as she turned and ran into the alley. Sailor Soul followed quickly behind Sailor Guardian.

The photographer came running around the corner and peered into the alley. "Huh? Where did those two girls disappear to?" The photographer said as he scanned the alleyway. The alley had a ten-foot wall made of smooth brick and there was no possible way for those two girls to climb that wall.

* * *

Tenshiko had taken a bruised Katori home before she headed toward home herself. As she walked, her thoughts deeply concentrating upon the battle and the minion she had just encountered.

The wind shuffled the leaves that lay strewn across the ground. The sun peaked softly from the clouds. As she came up to her house, she heard an excited shriek and a girl with shoulder-length hair that was golden with streaks of orange hair and wide sparkling green eyes grabbed her. "Konichiwa, Tenshiko. It's me, Hikari!"

"Hello, Hikari. You are squeezing me a little too much. Thanks." Tenshiko said once Hikari had released her.

"Come on, let's go inside and I'll explain everything!" Hikari said as she grabbed onto Tenshiko's arm and dragged her into the house talking all the way. "Well, my parents have decided to get divorced and I'm going to live with my father. He decided that he wants to move here to Starr City but he won't be here for a couple of weeks. He wanted to make sure I wouldn't be behind in school, so your mother and aunt offered for me to stay here until my father comes."

"I thought it would be a wonderful surprise." Aunt Gwen said when they had arrived in the kitchen and she must have overheard what Hikari had told Tenshiko since the window was wide open. "Now, Hikari will be staying in your room, Tenshiko. I've set up a cot in there and Hikari's things have already been brought up."

"Hikari is staying in my room? Wouldn't she be more comfortable in the guest room?"

"Oh, that's silly. Consider it a long-term slumber party. It will only be for two weeks and besides, Hikari is ecstatic about sharing your room. Now, dinner will be ready in half an hour, so you two can go upstairs and begin unpacking Hikari's things." Aunt Gwen said as she left them and headed into the kitchen humming softly.

"Come on, let's go!" Hikari said as she grabbed Tenshiko by the arm and dragged her upstairs to Tenshiko's room.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Hikari said as she began to unpack one of her many suitcases.

"No, I don't. Hikari, why didn't you tell me that you were coming? It's not that I'm not thrilled to see you, it was just a shock." Tenshiko said as clothes were being thrown into a small dresser that Aunt Gwen must have brought into the room.

"As your aunt said, she wanted this all to be a surprise." Hikari began to unpack another large suitcase and hung those clothes in Tenshiko's closet. Apparently, Aunt Gwen had made some room in the closet for their guest's clothes.

"I see." Tenshiko sat down at the foot of her bed.

"I can't wait to go to school tomorrow. You must introduce me to your friend, Katori. Oh. I'm so excited I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." Hikari said as she bounced up and down a few times.

"It is good to see you, Hikari. I apologize if I have seemed less than welcoming to you. I was just surprised that you are here and of course I'm glad."

"Oh, Tenshiko, you are my best friend." Hikari dropped her pair of shoes and hugged Tenshiko.

"Come on. Let's get ready for dinner. I can't wait to eat some American food!" Hikari said as she released Tenshiko and went into the hallway.

"Hikari, you've eaten American food before." Tenshiko said as she stood up and headed to the door.

Hikari leaned back and looked at Tenshiko. "Yeah, but never _in_ America! Let's go."

Aunt Gwen had truly outdone herself for their guest. She made a whole turkey with homemade stuffing, rice potatoes, gravy, buttercup squash, and rolls. For dessert, Aunt Gwen had made a delicious apple pie with fresh apples.

"This is delicious Aunt Gwen. I can't wait for that apple pie." Hikari said as she loaded up her plate.

"Did you see what was on the news, Lexis?" Aunt Gwen asked as she handed the basket of rolls to Tenshiko.

"Hmm? No, Gwen I did not." Lexis said as she studied a file that she had brought home from the office and didn't even notice Gwen's scowl.

"It appears that some people are playing some sort of game in the street. These people were wearing strange costumes and were just outside of the Rosewood Café. The police arrived and tried to arrest them because they were vandalizing the street. Unfortunately those vandals got away, so I hope that the police will catch up to them soon. Tenshiko, I know you usually hang out there with your friend Katori in the cafe after school, you didn't see them, did you?" Aunt Gwen asked as she looked at Tenshiko.

"Yes, I did. Don't worry Aunt Gwen I wouldn't dress up in a silly costume and play games like that." Tenshiko replied as she poured gravy over her potatoes.

"Yeah. The two girls looked as though they wanted to be Sailor V. Ah, Sailor V she's so cool. I wish I could meet her." Hikari said with stars in her eyes.

Before Aunt Gwen could ask who Sailor V was, the phone rang and Aunt Gwen jumped out of her chair and went into the kitchen to answer it. She returned to the dining room a couple of minutes later.

"Oh, I have to get to the hospital. Have a good night, girls. Good night, Lexis. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Come on, Tenshiko, let's go upstairs and talk. We can decide what outfits we are going to wear to school. I'm so glad we don't have to wear uniforms."

* * *

"My, my Lord Lasu, it seems that your Collector has failed our King once again." Lady Duam said as she stepped through the arched doorway into Lord Lasu's chambers. His chambers had no pink-skinned servants, because he didn't want them to get in his way. He had a large collection of books and scrolls that he studied intensely to educate himself of the human world.

Lord Lasu smiled showing a mouthful of sharp teeth. "No, Lady Dhuam, the Collector did wonderfully. I have discovered these protectors' weaknesses. Next time, I shall be victorious."

"What is this weakness that those girls have?" Dhuam asked her green eyes glowing with curiosity.

"You shall soon find out soon, Dhuam." Lasu said mysteriously with a slight chuckle.

"I don't know Lasu. It appears that those girls are quite powerful." Dhuam said trying to get a rise out of Lasu.

"They are nothing more than mere children. I shall be rid of them soon enough." Lasu replied as he slammed the book that he was reading closed and turned to look at Dhuam. "What of your Searchers? Have they found the one mentioned in the scrolls?"

"No, not yet, but they shall soon. There were several scrolls missing and because of that, I was not able to obtain all of the information that is needed to find that one. But when my Searchers find that one the King shall grant me powers that no other has ever received from him."

"Right. I don't know why the King wants that person mentioned in the scrolls anyway." Lasu said with a frown.

"You are not questioning his majesty, are you Lasu?"

"No, Dhuam, of course not." Lasu replied unconvincingly.

"I must go and send out my Searchers again. Ah, I hope those girls do not get in their way." Dhuam said as she headed out the door.

"I must plan their destruction carefully. I should send out a few more of the weaker Collectors to find even more weaknesses. I will destroy those brats if it's the last thing I do." Lasu said as his eyes glowed.

* * *

The next day, Tenshiko and Hikari headed to school. Hikari had woken Tenshiko up an hour early and then left for school a half an hour early.

"Come on, Tenshiko, you slow poke, let's go." Hikari called as she headed down the block.

"Hikari, you don't know where to go, so you are going to have to wait for me." Tenshiko said as she quickened her pace.

They arrived at school and Katori was waiting underneath an oak tree for Tenshiko, and was about to speak but Hikari ran up to her first.

"Hello, I'm Hikari Hibino. You must be Katori Hawk. I know what you look like because Tenshiko has shown me picture of you and she has told me so much about you."

"Really? I haven't heard much about you." Katori said dryly as she looked at Tenshiko. Tenshiko gave Katori a small smile.

"Oh, don't be silly. So, I how many cute guys are in our class?" Hikari asked as she scanned the area.

Tenshiko spotted Medea and waved her over. Medea ran up to them and smiled.

"Hi, Medea. This is my friend Hikari Hibino she's just moved her to Starr City and it's her first day here. Hikari this is Medea Starr." Tenshiko said as Medea stuck out her hand and Hikari bowed. Medea giggled and gave Hikari a bow in return.

"Wow, you have the same name as the city. That's pretty cool." Hikari said as she studied Medea.

"Actually, my father helped build the city so that's why it's named after our family." Medea replied as she adjusted her book bag.

"Really? That's so cool. Do you have a place named after you?" Hikari asked excitedly.

"Yeah. The street that leads to the mall is named after me." Medea replied with a shrug.

"Awesome. I wish I had a street named after me or better yet, a mall!" Hikari said as she pictured the glamorous ten-story mall in her mind.

"So, Hikari, it must be strange to start your first day on a Friday. Why didn't you wait until Monday?" Medea asked.

"Oh, well, I wanted to get started right away." Hikari said as she headed over to a cluster of guys.

"Yeah, she wanted to get started on checking out the guys." Katori said underneath her breath but Tenshiko had heard every word.

"Hikari, we have to get to our first class right now or we are going to be late." Tenshiko said as she grabbed Hikari by the arm. "There are several good looking guys in the class."

"Really? Let's go." Hikari said as she began marching into the school.

"Is she always that excited?" Medea asked as she watched Hikari run up to a guy and start speaking to him.

"Yes, pretty much. Come on, we better head in." Tenshiko said and they headed into the school dragging Hikari away from the boy as they went. Katori followed them with a disapproving frown wondering how Tenshiko was supposed to get away from Hikari and fight the evil that had come to Starr City.

* * *

guardianM3: Please review to let me know what you all think. I hope the action scene was all right.


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and its' characters are owned by Naoko Takeuchi and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this anime/manga. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

guardianM3: Sorry for the late update.

Chapter 5: Surprise

It has been several weeks without any monster attacks. This worried Tenshiko and Katori tremendously because it meant that the evil they are fighting has a plan.

Katori strolled down the path that led into the woods. Autumn had come quickly to Starr City which was demonstrated with leaves that had changed to different shades of oranges, reds, and yellows. Katori and Tenshiko had been at school for three weeks and have had about three attacks per week.

It had been some time since Katori had had time to venture into the woods. More attacks had occurred in the last few weeks, but a more pressing matter was about to occur. Tenshiko's fifteenth birthday was in a couple of days. Most likely, her Aunt Gwen would arrange a birthday celebration, in which Tenshiko would be withdrawn and her Aunt would fret over her attitude.

Katori sighed. She sat down on the soft green grass, next to a small brook. She closed her eyes, and she lowered her breathing into a rhythmic flow. A yellow glow appeared to the right of her vision in the darkness. Katori's face turned from concentration to a curious and wondering what the glow meant. The black world returned as the yellow glow receded.

Her dark eyes slowly opened, and looked skyward. A black hawk was circling overhead. Katori's grandmother Una always said that the same hawk had been seen when Katori was born. Its feathers matched the black of Katori's hair. The bird's eyes had the same penetrating and calm look as Katori. It seemed to know what Katori was thinking, and feeling as she looked into its dark eyes.

Katori rose, and walked away from the knowing glare of the black hawk. She wasn't paying much attention to what was in front of her when she bumped into someone.

"Ow," yelled Yoki, as she got back onto her feet and wiped off the dirt from her pants. Yoki had the same sable hair as her older sister Katori, but her eyes were a chestnut brown.

"I'm sorry Yoki. I didn't mean to run into you." Katori said.

"Well, just watch where you are going next time. There's a phone call for you." Yoki said as she danced around Katori.

"Who is it?" Katori asked with curiosity.

"Its some guy, I didn't ask his name," said Yoki with a smile as she stopped dancing and stood before her sister.

Katori frowned. She didn't know what guy would call her, but it could be important. She nodded her head toward her sister in thanks, and ran to the house.

"Hello, this is Katori." Katori greeted once she had picked up the phone.

"Hey, Katori." A male voice said sounding upset.

"Dearg?" Katori said in surprise.

"Yeah. You should come down to the café. It is really…horrible." Dearg said exasperated.

"Why? What is it?" Katori asked, worried that another monster had attacked and someone had been hurt. Maybe even Tenshiko.

"I can't even begin to describe it, just hurry." Dearg pleaded.

"Ok, I'll be right there." She quickly hung up the phone and ran out of the house. The Rosewood Café was only three blocks from her house. The little bell above the door gave a soft jingle as she pushed it open.

The café had been decorated with pink and yellow streamers, balloons and tablecloths. The amount of decorations was overwhelming to Katori, but mostly the color scheme. The only other people who were there was Gwen, Lexis, Hikari and Dearg.

Gwen walked up to Katori and gave her a quick hug. "Hello, Katori. Welcome to Tenshiko's surprise birthday party. I thought that we should celebrate today instead of on her birthday so we can surprise her. Don't you think she will be surprised?"

Before Katori could speak a word, Gwen interrupted. "I know, I was not able to get a chance to let you know about the party, but I thought we could have a party today, and you can give your gift to Tenshiko on her actual birthday."

Katori nodded and walked over to a disturbed and shocked Dearg. "Tenshiko's aunt is a nut," he whispered.

"No, she isn't," replied Katori, as they watched Tenshiko's aunt fix a few streamers, "Well, she wants Tenshiko to be happy."

"Isn't this great, Katori! Look at the pretty colors." Hikari said as she came to stand next to Katori.

Once Gwen had finished the final touches, she looked at the clock. "Oh, it's almost one o'clock. Everyone hide. Tenshiko should be arriving soon."

Right as the clock struck one, Tenshiko came through the door, and Aunt Gwen and Hikari jumped out. They were the only ones who let out an excited and loudly surprise!

Tenshiko's facial expression remained the calm, observing one she wore most of the time. Aunt Gwen's radiant smile dimmed as she saw the look on Tenshiko's face. "Well, Happy Birthday Tenshiko," said Gwen.

"Thank you, Aunt Gwen," Tenshiko said as she walked further into the café. "This is certainly a surprise."

After a couple of hours, the party had ended and the kids were cleaning up the café. "It was nice of your aunt to give you a surprise party," commented Dearg. "I just wish she hadn't used the café as the base of operations."

"You could have told her no." Tenshiko said as she wrapped up the vegetable platter.

Dearg cocked an eyebrow. "Do you really think she would have taken no for an answer?"

Tenshiko smiled. "No."

Dearg nodded his head and went back to work.

* * *

Katori, Tenshiko and Hikari were walking around the city after they had gone to the movies. It was about nine o'clock.

Tenshiko stopped abruptly and a frown came onto her face. "Katori."

"What?" Hikari asked giving Tenshiko a questioning look.

"Uh…Hikari, Tenshiko and I have a tradition after her birthday." Katori said quickly.

"Oh wow. What is it?" Hikari asked excitedly.

"Well, the thing is, it is between Tenshiko and me. You do understand, don't you?" Katori asked praying that Hikari would get the hint and leave.

Hikari's face dropped. "Oh. Ok. I understand. I'll see you at home, Tenshiko." Hikari walked off not waiting for a goodbye.

"She's going to be upset with you for awhile." Katori commented.

"Let's not worry about that now. Let's get going." Tenshiko said as she took a turn down an alley. Katori quickly caught up to Tenshiko.

They reached the location of the monster that Tenshiko had sensed. They were in Starr Center. They stood watching from a line of trees as a frog monster was draining the energy from half a dozen people.

"We better transform." Katori said as she raised her transforming wand. "Soul Power Makeup!"

Tenshiko raised her transforming wand. "Guardian Power, Makeup!"

Sailor Guardian and Sailor Soul ran out of the trees.

"Guardian Feather Strike!"

The frog monster sent a wave of water, stopping Guardian's attack.

"Soul Shadow…"

Before Sailor Soul could send her attack, an attack was sent at the two Sailors that had not been sent by the frog monster. Sailor Guardian and Sailor Soul barely avoided the attack that was small turtle shells. The shells were sharp since several of them had cut down a few trees behind the two Sailors.

The turtle monster sent another attack of flying shells.

"Soul Shadow Envelops." Sailor Soul said quickly destroying the flying shells before they reached them.

"Guardian Feather Strike." The attack struck the frog monster but it was not destroyed. It had only been slightly weakened.

"These monsters are a lot tougher than any other one we have faced before." Sailor Guardian said.

Before Sailor Soul could respond, the turtle monster took off in the opposite direction.

"We have to split up. You take this monster and I'll go after the other one." Sailor Guardian said just as the frog monster sent another attack that the two Sailors had dodged.

"Sailor Guardian! This is probably a trap to split us up!"

"I know Soul, but this is the only way. I believe in us. I believe in you. Even though we do not stand next to one another doesn't mean that we don't stand together. We are linked and our power flows through both of us. Go after the turtle monster, I'll handle this frog."

"All right." Sailor Soul said reluctantly as she took off in the direction that the turtle monster had gone.

Sailor Guardian sent another attack at the frog monster but the frog just sent another wave of water. Sailor Guardian ran toward the frog monster and she faked an attack. The frog monster sent an attack, but Sailor Guardian was out of the way and when she sent her attack, the frog monster was hit.

Unfortunately, the attack didn't only weaken the monster, but angered it as well. The frog monster opened its mouth and a long, black tongue shot out. Sailor Guardian tried to avoid the slimy tongue, but the tongue had wrapped around her torso.

"Tenshiko!" Hikari screamed as she stepped out of the woods.

"Hikari?" Sailor Guardian said alarmed. "Get out here!"

"No, Tenshiko!" Hikari screamed as she ran toward her friend. Suddenly, a golden light encircled Hikari. "Tenshiko?" Hikari asked staring at the light.

"You're a Sailor Scout, Hikari. The power is within you, Hikari. Call upon it to transform." Sailor Guardian said as the tongue began to tighten around her.

Hikari raised her transforming wand that had just appeared in her hand and shouted "Sun Power, Makeup!" A golden light encircled Hikari. She stepped out of the light and she had a golden skirt and bow on the front and back. Her uniform was silver and she had gold boots that reached up to her knees with silver trim. The tiara on her head was silver, with a gold gem in the middle that had two golden wings on either side of it.

"I am Sailor Sun, the light that illuminates the darkest shadows. Now, release my friend, you slime ball."

The frog creature ignored Sailor Sun and began to squeeze Sailor Guardian even more.

"Use your attack!" Sailor Guardian said as she struggled to breath.

"Right. Cover your eyes. Sun Beam Flash!"

The attack sent a bright light at the monster's face. The frog screamed as it brought its webbed hands to its face.

"Sun Beam Flash!" This time, a beam of golden energy severed the frog's tongue and released Sailor Guardian.

Sailor Guardian took a moment to catch her breath as the monster continued to scream and cover its eyes.

"As one!" Sailor Guardian said as she prepared to attack. The two Scouts sent a combined attack that finally eliminated the frog monster and had turned it into a black puddle of water.

"Let's go, Sailor Sun. Sailor Soul needs us." Sailor Guardian said as she headed off in the direction that Sailor Soul and the turtle monster had headed.

"All right, Sailor Guardian, I'm right behind you!"

* * *

Sailor Soul sent another attack at the turtle monster, but the monster just went into its shell.

The monster came out of its shell and was about to send an attack at Sailor Soul when the other two Scouts arrived.

"Guardian Feather Strike!"

"Sun Beam Flash!"

The turtle monster was destroyed and before the Scouts could say a word, they heard the sound of clapping.

The three Scouts looked around and spotted the creature that was clapping its hands. The creature had green scales all over its body, except there was a blue tunic covering the torso. "Well done." The creature said with disdain as it stopped clapping.

"Who are you?" Sailor Sun asked.

"I am Lord Lasu. I believe introductions are needed." Lasu said as he studied the three Scouts.

"I am Sailor Sun the protector of good. These are my sidekicks." Sailor Sun said as she struck a pose, with a hand on her hip.

"Sailor Sun! We are not your sidekicks! I am Sailor Soul and I am the protector of souls."

"And I am Sailor Guardian."

"Well, I didn't realize there were three of you!" Lord Lasu cocked his head. "You all shall be destroyed, but not this day." Lord Lasu sneered as a wave of water appeared before him and when the water dropped down, he had disappeared.

Sailor Sun looked at the other two Scouts with puzzlement on her face. "That was weird! You guys have got to tell me everything!"

"We will. Come on. Let's go before someone sees us." Sailor Soul said as she headed into the woods and became Katori. The other two followed suit and they began to walk toward home.

"You know, Tenshiko, you should really come up with a clever saying that will let the baddies know we mean business." Hikari said as she walked in between Katori and Tenshiko.

"Hikari, we don't do speeches. That would allow the enemy a chance to attack us." Katori said with annoyance.

"Well, but they have to know our names so they know who we are or why we fight them?" Hikari said pointedly.

"Oh, I give up." Katori said, as she turned down the road that lead to her house.

"Scouts do not give up!" Hikari shouted after Katori.

"Hikari, Katori has had a rough day. All of us have. So, why don't we go home and get something to eat?" Tenshiko suggested as she increased her pace.

"That's a wonderful idea, Tenshiko. I'm so hungry; I could eat the Tokyo Tower!" Hikari said as she matched Tenshiko's pace.

"Uh. Right. Come on, before Aunt Gwen begins to worry." Tenshiko said as she shook her head.

As they walked, Hikari asked Tenshiko how she and Katori had become Sailor Scouts. Tenshiko told her friend to wait until they got home. Hikari begged Tenshiko who finally relented. She told Hikari about a quarter of the story. They stepped into Tenshiko's house and they were greeted by Aunt Gwen.

* * *

guardianM3: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will review.


	6. Chapter 6: The Content of the Scrolls

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and its' characters are owned by Naoko Takeuchi and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this anime/manga. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Content of the Scrolls

Tenshiko, Hikari and Katori were in Tenshiko's room sitting in various places with various thoughts running through each of their minds. Once they heard the sounds of Aunt Gwen preparing a late dinner in the kitchen, they began to discuss Sailor business.

"The scrolls said that the Descendent has great power and has the ability to release an evil force that is trapped in another dimension." Tenshiko said as she sat on her desk chair facing Hikari and Katori.

"Really? Wow. Who is this Descendent?" Hikari asked.

Tenshiko shook her head. "I do not know. There were scrolls missing."

"So, you think this Lord Lasu stole the scrolls?" Katori asked.

"Yes. Now, we know what the dark forces are trying to do in Starr City. They wish to release this evil into our world." Tenshiko said, as she looked from Katori to Hikari with her silver eyes serious.

"Of course, but how are we going to find this Descendent? I doubt there was a phone number and address listed anyway in that scroll." Hikari said as she bit her lip.

"It did say 'The spirit of one that binds the evil is the Descendent of an ancient kingdom,' but that is all it said because the scrolls discovered were incomplete, even before they were stolen."

"We have to find this Descendent before the bad guys do." Katori said.

"Yes, if they find the Descendent first, Earth will be destroyed." Tenshiko said as she gazed out of her window, looking at the moon that had just arisen into the blackened sky.

Katori's lips formed into a slight frown as she looked at her friend. "How did you know what the scrolls said?"

Hikari looked at Katori with surprise and then her gaze shifted to Tenshiko, suspicion beginning to rise within her green eyes.

"I do not know." Tenshiko said after a few moments of silence had passed.

"Wait. Wait a minute!" Hikari exclaimed as she jumped off of the bed. Her usual bounce and good-humor was replaced by suspicion which was so unlike the girl that Tenshiko had known that her silver eyes watched her friend pace in between the two beds.

"You mean to tell me, that you were able to read an ancient language that not even the best linguistics' professor in this city could decipher? Tenshiko, what are you keeping from us?" Hikari studied her friend once she had stopped pacing and waited for an answer.

Katori could only look from Tenshiko to Hikari and wondering how the bouncy girl could have become so serious.

"I do not know how I was able to read the language in the scrolls." Tenshiko replied as her silver eyes reflected a search through her memories. Memories that were far from her as the moon and stars were from Earth.

"Great. Maybe you're the Descendent." Hikari said as she plopped down onto the bed.

"It is possible." Katori said.

"We can not be certain until we find some way to prove that is so. I may be the Descendent or one of you could be. All we know is that the Descendent is in Starr City and that the evil force is searching for this person as well."

"What can we do?" Hikari asked.

"All we can do is wait and see what is going to happen next." Tenshiko replied.

The three Scouts sat in silence for quite awhile. They were all lost in their own thoughts but each one of them wondering who the Descendent was and how to protect that person from harm. Their thoughts were interrupted when Aunt Gwen called them down to dinner.

* * *

Lord Lasu walked quickly down the hallway that led to his King's chambers. He ignored the feeling of dread that began to spread through him like water seeping through a crack in the ice. He wouldn't allow himself to break and beg for his life.

He knew that the King was displeased with him, but his mind was already thinking about a dozen ways to prove that he would still be useful to the King. Yes, Lord Lasu was smart and knew how to handle situations that any other member of his kind would have faltered and been destroyed within an instant.

Lord Lasu entered his King's chambers and was surprised to see that Lady Dhuam was standing before the pedestal. He ignored the coldness in the room that was causing Lady Dhuam and him to shiver.

Lord Lasu bowed to the basin of black liquid and gave Lady Dhuam an annoyed glance before he focused all of his attention to the King.

"You two...must…work…together….to gather….energy…and find the Descendent." The King said with a slight hiss as the black liquid in the basin rippled.

"But, my King…" Lord Lasu began before the King's booming voice interrupted him.

"Do not argue La…su!" The King said as the black water began to make dangerous waves within the basin, revealing that his temper was on the rise. "As your Collect…ors gather energy, Dhuam's Searchers shall seek the Descen…dent among the humans whose energy you ta…ke."

The King's voice seemed to have gathered strength since the last time that Lasu had been before the King. Lasu put that information within his mind for a later time for him to think about.

"Of course, my King. We shall find this Descendent for you." Lady Dhuam said her voice sickeningly sweet to Lasu's ears as she bowed to the King.

"You had better find the Descend…ent before the Sailor Scouts do or I will not be pleased with…you. Both of…you. If one fails, you both shall be punished sever…ely.

"Of course, my King. Lady Dhuam and I are honored that you have decided that we shall work together." Lord Lasu said as he bowed deeply before the basin keeping the contempt and annoyance out of his voice had been difficult but as always, it was something that he could accomplish.

"Go…now." The King commanded as the black water rippled violently that signaled to Lord Lasu and Lady Dhuam that the King was losing his patience.

Lord Lasu and Lady Dhuam left the King's chambers. Lasu motioned for Dhuam to follow him. Surprisingly, she didn't argue as they arrived in Lasu's chambers. Lasu closed the door so none of the servants would be able to listen to their conversation.

"He is angry with us and soon he may decide that we are no longer worthy to serve him." Lady Dhaum said as she began to pace.

"Calm yourself, Dhuam. We shall defeat these silly little girls and find what the King is seeking." Lord Lasu said with determination and a slight hiss.

"How? My Searchers have failed. Oh, they stole the scrolls that the humans had discovered, but as you said, they were not specific enough to locate the Descendent." Dhuam said as her voice rose and fear had begun to appear within her eyes.

"All your Searchers need to do is find more of those scrolls." Lasu said as he grabbed Dhuam's arm causing her to stop her pacing.

Dhuam's eyes blazed with green fury. "Release me, Lasu."

Lasu ignored her as his blue eyes stared Dhuam down. "Our lives are being threatened, Dhuam, this is not the time for your hysterics and drama."

Dhuam was able to pull her arm out of Lasu's grip. "What about you, Lasu? You haven't gotten rid of those Sailor Scouts."

"Oh, I will. It is only a matter of time." Lasu said as a grin came to his lips.

"Right. And what plan do you have this time, Lasu? You had two Collectors to try and destroy two Sailor Scouts, except that a third one arrived to help them. What if there are more of them out there and are just waiting to be called?"

The smile faded from Lasu's face. "Yes, I've thought about that, Dhuam. Believe me that I have certainly thought of those possibilities as well as many others." Lasu gazed at the door that led to his study. "We may be able to use these Scouts to gain what our King seeks."

Dhuam stared at Lasu with disbelief. "You wish to have the Scouts discover the Descendent before we do? Are you mad, Lasu?"

Lasu turned his gaze back to Dhuam. "The Descendent is the key to all of this. So, we may as well use the Descendent to destroy the Sailor Scouts. Trust me, Dhuam."

Dhuam turned away from Lasu as worry came onto her face. She knew that Lasu was determined and clever, but he was dangerous. Very dangerous to those he wished to get rid off but also his plans could very well end up disastrous and deadly. So far, he had been able to avoid being cast into the Chasm that their kind feared above all else that existed in their world.

"Very well, Lasu. I accept your plan." Dhuam said with strength and conviction in her voice that she didn't realize would come through.

A devious smile crossed Lasu's face, his sharp teeth reflecting his sinister intentions that were already being formed within his head. "Don't worry, Dhuam, my plans shall always succeed."

Lady Dhuam opened the door and left Lasu's chambers. She didn't dare speak her thoughts and worries to Lasu when he became so entangled in his games. She ignored the servants as she entered her own chambers and sat down, contemplating what she would say or do if Lasu's plan failed. She hoped that the King would destroy them quickly but he was not so merciful.

* * *

The sun had barely begun its ascent as the fisherman cast out his tenth net of the morning. He wiped the sweat off of his brow as he gazed across the rippling ocean. A dolphin broke through the surface and soared into the air. A second later, two others followed alongside the first. The fisherman watched as the dolphins began to play in the water, hoping that the friendly sea creatures wouldn't become snagged in any of his nets.

After half an hour of watching the dolphins jump in and out of the water, he wrapped his rough hands on the net and began to drag the net in. As he dumped the fish load onto the boat, he saw a flash of gold mixed in with the silver scales of the fish. He leaned down and grasped the gold into his hand. It was about the shape and size of a rolling pin.

He studied the container wondering how it had gotten into the net. He hadn't placed the net anywhere near the bottom of the ocean, unless a rock was jutting out and the container had been snapped up along with the fish.

He frowned as he studied the container. The markings on the gold box seemed familiar, but he didn't understand what they meant. He noticed a tiny latch on the cylinder and hesitated to open it. He had no clue what was inside and maybe it would be better if he didn't open it. Then he remembered the day that his friend Marcus had been fishing and had discovered something similar to this and that he had sold it to Starr University.

A small grin appeared on his sunburned face. He grabbed an old sack and placed the golden container inside of it. He set the sack carefully into a secure storage area on his boat.

He whistled as he began to sort through the fish, throwing the meager ones back into the ocean. In his mind he was figuring how much Starr University was going to offer him and how much he was going to place in the bank for his two daughters' college education.

The sun was about a quarter into the sky when he headed back to the mainland his mind on the gold container.

* * *

guardianM3: I'm sorry that it took me so long to update this story. Please let me know what you all think. Your comments are always appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7: Stakeout

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and its' characters are owned by Naoko Takeuchi and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this anime/manga. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 7: Stakeout

Tenshiko, Hikari and Katori were in the Rosewood Café when Medea came in and sat down with them. "Hey girls, what's going on?"

"Not much." Katori said as she took a sip of her milkshake.

"So, are you guys excited about the concert?" Medea asked.

"What concert?" Hikari asked as she looked from Tenshiko to Katori wondering why they had never mentioned it to her.

"The concert is a fundraiser for the Children's hospital, the Salvation Army, and the Red Cross, etc, etc. There's also going to be rides and food and all of the money is going to those charities. The whole thing is happening at Starr Center this weekend."

"Really? That sounds like so much fun!" Hikari said as she bounced up and down, causing Katori to shoot an annoyed glance at the girl, but then a smile appeared on her lips.

"Hey, Dearg." Medea greeted once he reached their table.

"Hello, Medea. What would you like today?" Dearg asked with a smile.

"I would like a sundae with extra sprinkles please."

"Coming right up." Dearg said as he turned and went to fill out her order.

The door opened and a boy of Dearg's age with wavy brown hair walked up to their table with a smile on his face. "Hello, ladies, I'm Wayde Cleave. I've never seen a quartet of such beautiful women before." He said with a wink of one of his blue eyes.

"Wayde, leave them alone. Sorry about that, girls, he's always like that." Dearg said as he set Medea's sundae on the table.

"It isn't a problem. Are you two friends?" Hikari asked as she smiled at Wayde and shot him a wink.

"Yes, somewhat." Dearg said jokingly as Wayde slapped him on the back and laughed loudly.

"Hey, where's Taran? Don't tell me he's checking out that computer store again." Wayde said as he scanned the café.

"Yup, there he is, I can see him from here." Dearg said he looked out the window.

"Oh, man. Don't tell me he's bought another one of those gadgets. That guy needs to get out and have some fun. Besides, we are supposed to get going. I don't want to miss the fun." Wayde said as he looked at Dearg still wearing his apron. "Are you ready to go or not?"

"Yes, yes. Let me just hang up my apron and I'll be right back." Dearg said as he turned around to head to the back of the café. He spun around and looked pointedly at Wayde. "Behave yourself in front of the young ladies."

A mischievous grin came onto Wayde's face causing Hikari and Medea to laugh.

Dearg returned quickly to the table and wondered what the two girls were laughing at when Wayde began to push him toward the door. "Come on, let's go collect Taran and get going." Wayde had Dearg practically out of the door when he ran back up to the girls' table and bowed. "Have a nice day ladies."

"Wayde!" Dearg yelled from the door.

"Have a nice day too, Wayde." Medea said with a smile.

Wayde grinned as he ran to the door and followed Dearg to the store across the street.

It took a few moments for Hikari and Medea to stop laughing.

"Oh, did you guys hear about the fisherman?" Medea asked once she had calmed down.

"What fisherman?" Katori asked.

"You didn't hear? Another one of those mysterious scrolls was found by a fisherman this morning." Medea said as she began to eat her sundae.

The three girls looked at one another with raised eyebrows. Tenshiko signaled that they should leave.

"Well, Medea we have to go. We'll see you at the concert, tomorrow." Tenshiko said as she placed money on the table for the girls' milkshakes, Medea's sundae and a generous tip.

Medea looked from one to the other before they rushed toward the door. "All right, I'll see you…later." Medea shouted as she watched the girls practically run across the window and quickly disappeared from her view.

"That was…odd." Medea said and then she shrugged and went back to her sundae, deciding that she would figure it all out later.

* * *

"You know what I don't understand is how we never hear about such things on our own, but it is someone else who always seems to tell us." Hikari said as she walked next to Tenshiko.

"Hikari, I think we can discuss that later." Katori said, who was walking on Tenshiko's other side.

Tenshiko didn't respond as they entered the museum and headed to where the offices were located. Tenshiko knocked on Professor Welkin's office door and waited a few moments him to respond. A worried frown came onto her face when he didn't answer promptly but then the door opened to reveal Professor Welkin putting on a tie.

"Ah, hello Tenshiko. I'm sorry, but I do not have any time today to chat." Welkin looked and saw Hikari and Katori. "Hello girls."

"I wanted to know about the scroll that was found." Tenshiko said strongly that Professor Welkin looked as though he had been struck.

"I'm sorry, Tenshiko, but I am not allowed to give out any information." Professor Welkin said trying to give an apologetic smile but the seriousness on Tenshiko's face caused him to play with his tie.

Hikari smiled at Professor Welkin. "I'm sorry that we disturbed your busy day. We'll leave you alone now." Hikari gently grabbed Tenshiko's arm and the three girls left Professor Welkin looking after them with a confused and somewhat uncomfortable feeling.

"Nice going, Tenshiko. You scared him!" Katori said once they had stepped outside of the museum and Katori had checked that no one was within listening distance.

"I'm sorry, but the scroll is significant in discovering who the Descendent is and if the enemy gets a hold of it first, the Descendent and the Earth shall be doomed."

"All right, all right. All we have to do is remain here and guard the scroll. I'm certain that the enemy has heard about this one being found, since they found the other ones." Tenshiko said.

"I think they will only attack the museum at night." Katori said as she gazed at the building over Tenshiko's shoulder.

"Very well, we shall meet here tonight at nine." Tenshiko said.

"I'm going to be very tired tomorrow." Hikari grumbled and ignored the look that Katori had given her.

* * *

At nine, Hikari and Tenshiko met Katori outside of the museum.

"There are certainly a lot of guards." Hikari said as she peered through the branches of a line of bushes across the street from the museum that the three girls had stationed themselves behind.

"Yes. This makes this a lot more difficult. We have to make sure that the enemy doesn't harm any of the guards." Katori said with a frown.

They watched as a black mist rose from the ground and encircled the guards. They watched as the guards fell to the ground.

The three girls transformed and headed toward the guards. They could sense that the guards were alive because several of them were snoring but that they probably wouldn't wake up for awhile.

They ran into the museum. Lord Lasu stood with a creature that was had the same scaly skin as him except that it was a female, and had blue skin instead of green. Standing next to them were two creatures, one that had the head of a swordfish and the other that was like an octopus.

Lord Lasu smiled evilly at the scouts. "Well, I knew that you three were going to be here. If you'll excuse me, I have something I must go and get." Lasu said as he turned and headed down a hallway with the female right behind him.

"I am Sailor Sun the…" Sailor Sun began just as Sailor Soul pulled her out of the way of about a dozen swords that were aimed right for her.

"I told you that the speeches would just allow the monsters time to attack us!" Sailor Soul yelled as she dragged Sailor Sun away from more swords that were sent toward them.

"I am the Sword Master." The creature had a head of a swordfish and was carrying a large sword said.

"Like we couldn't figure that out!" Sailor Sun said as her eyes followed the movement of the Sword Master's sword.

Sailor Guardian slid underneath the sword, avoiding several tentacles that the octopus creature had aimed towards her. She swung her foot around and tripped the Sword Master. The monster fell to the ground and tried to swipe at Sailor Guardian using its bill that was a sword but she effectively dodged it.

Sailor Soul and Sailor Sun sent a combined attack that turned the Sword Master into a black puddle of water.

"You two stop the other monster and I'll go after Lasu and the other one." Sailor Guardian said as she jumped to her feet and ran out of the room.

"Why is it we have to deal with the squid?" Sailor Sun asked out loud.

"I am an octopus, you stupid girl." The creature roared as it wrapped its tentacles around Sailor Sun's legs causing her to fall. "Sailor Soul, a little help here!"

"Soul Shadow Envelops!" Sailor Soul screamed.

The Octopus Monster screamed in rage as its tentacles began to disintegrate, releasing Sailor Sun. The two Sailors dodged around the tentacles that were coming from all directions. Sailor Soul hoped that Sailor Guardian would get to the scroll before the two creatures did.

* * *

Sailor Guardian ran after Lord Lasu and the female creature. She finally caught up with them just as Lord Lasu had the scroll within his hands. She ran up and grabbed the scroll from Lasu's hands. The female clawed at Guardian and knocked the scroll out of the Scout's hands.

Lasu picked up the scroll and grinned at Sailor Guardian who was trying to keep the female creature from clawing her throat.

"Excellent, Lady Dhuam. I never knew you had a fighter's spirit within you."

Sailor Guardian shoved Dhuam away from her and then sent a kick to her stomach, causing Dhuam to slam into the wall. Dhuam slid to the floor shaking her head trying to clear her mind and to focus her eyes.

Lasu turned to face Sailor Guardian and was about to unsheathe the sword that he had at his waist but she slammed her elbow into his face. She then used her other and twisted his wrist, causing the scroll to clatter onto the tile floor.

"We have the scroll!" Sailor Sun said triumphantly as she raised it into the air.

"Don't even try it." Sailor Soul said to Lasu as she held her attack in her hands.

Lasu's eyes glowed angrily. "This is not the end." He scurried over to Dhuam and grabbed her arm. They disappeared as a black wave of water rose up in between the Scouts and the creatures and when the water fell, they were gone.

"We have the scroll!" Sailor Sun said triumphantly as she raised it into the air. Sailor Soul grabbed it from her hands. Sailor Sun was about to protest before Sailor Guardian interrupted her.

"Yes, come on. We should leave before…" Sailor Guardian began before she was interrupted.

"Freeze! This is the Starr City Police!" The leader of the dozen of men yelled as they beamed their flashlights onto the three Scouts' faces.

"Oh great." Sailor Soul said with a loud sigh.

"Raise your hands slowly into the air!" The man with green hair and brown eyes yelled as he trained his gun onto Sailor Soul. The Scouts recognized the man as Captain Kaden Zola.

"Sailor Sun." Sailor Guardian said calmly.

"What Sailor Guardian?" Sailor Sun said nervously as she raised her hands into the air. Sailor Soul shot her a glance.

"Oh. Right. Sun Beam Flash!" Sailor Sun said and the entire museum filled with a bright light, causing the police to cover their eyes. When they were able to open them a few minutes later, the three girls were gone. Captain Zola mumbled underneath his breath and ordered his team to search the entire museum for the three girls.

* * *

guardianM3: Please review.


	8. Chapter 8: The Concert

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and its' characters are owned by Naoko Takeuchi and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this anime/manga. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Concert

Katori looked at the case in Tenshiko's hand. Her senses were telling her that the scroll within the case was vital to defeating the evil that had been attacking Starr City. She had no idea how she knew this to be true but she hoped that it was real.

"We have the scroll, but now the Starr City Police Department believes that we are thieves!" Hikari said as she paced in front of Tenshiko's bed.

"We are thieves, Hikari. We did take the scroll, but that doesn't mean we are going to be keeping it forever. We are going to keep it safe for a little while." Tenshiko said calmly as she opened the case and unrolled the scroll. Her eyes scanned the scroll a few times as Katori and Hikari watched. A frown came onto Tenshiko's lips.

"Well, Tenshiko, what does it say?" Hikari asked impatiently.

"It says that 'only the Descendent of Atlantis can protect the Earth from the evil that lies beneath the waves.' "

Hikari and Katori stared at Tenshiko with shock. "Atlantis? As in _the_ Atlantis?"

"Atlantis is just a story, Tenshiko." Katori said as she dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Says a girl who possesses magic powers and fights monsters!" Hikari pointed out.

Katori frowned. "All right, maybe there is an Atlantis, but all the stories say that it was destroyed and that it sank to the bottom of the ocean."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean no one survived." Tenshiko said as she reread the scroll.

"Does it say anything else?" Katori asked as her gaze lingered on Tenshiko.

"The rest of it is in code that I can't decipher." Tenshiko said after a moment and then she rolled the scroll up and placed it back in its case. "We can not allow the enemy to get this scroll. We must keep it in a safe place."

"I know a place where it shall remain safe." Katori said.

Tenshiko nodded her head. "Very well. We don't want the enemy to find it or any of our relatives for that matter; it wouldn't be easy to explain."

"All right, but now we have to wait for you to decipher the code to find out who is the Descendent." Hikari said.

Tenshiko frowned at the case that she held in her hand. Her mind began to search through darkened memories but nothing came toward the light for her to find out what her senses were trying to tell her. She couldn't help but wonder whether the Descendent, Atlantis and the 'evil beneath the waves' had something to do with the strange sensations and hazy memories that had been going through her for the last six months.

Tenshiko looked up at her friends, deciding that the answers would come to her as time progressed. "It may tell us who or what the evil is that is beneath the water."

Hikari sighed. "All right, but we are going to the concert tonight, right?" Hikari asked hopefully.

"Yes, Hikari we are going to the concert. To patrol." Tenshiko said as she handed the case to Katori.

Hikari groaned. "What? But we need to have some time off."

"I said we were going to patrol, I never said we couldn't have any fun." Tenshiko said as she gave Hikari a smile.

Hikari smiled and jumped up and down a couple of times. "I can't wait! I have to figure out what to wear!" Hikari said as she began a rapid search through her clothes.

Katori looked at the case in her hands and then she looked at Tenshiko. Her eyes widened when she saw a white glow surrounding her friend. As soon as she saw it, the glow faded.

Tenshiko's gaze went from Hikari to Katori and gave her friend a questioning look but Katori just shook her head.

Tenshiko understood that her friend wasn't ready to tell her anything yet. She stood up and went to her closet pick out an outfit for Hikari to wear. Hikari accepted the outfit and went to try it on at that moment.

Katori looked at Tenshiko discreetly but didn't see the glow again.

* * *

Tenshiko, Katori and Hikari entered the park. Thousands of people were walking around, playing various games and enjoying the rides before the concert was to start. Tenshiko scanned the people around her and kept her senses on alert.

"This is so awesome. My first concert in the U.S." Hikari exclaimed as she took in the sites. Mostly all of the teenage boys that were running around.

"Yes, it will be a fun night, but remember, we must be on our guard." Tenshiko warned as she followed Hikari.

Katori frowned as she matched her friend's pace. "Do you think that they will attack so openly?"

Tenshiko gazed across the thousands of people that had come to the event. "Yes, I believe that they are desperate to find the Descendent and to gather energy."

"Oh, let's go on some rides." Hikari said ignoring her friends' conversation as she headed to the ticket booth.

After a couple of hours of going on the rides and playing some of the games, it was thirty minutes until the concert. They all decided that they wanted to get something to eat before the concert started.

"A monster!" A man yelled as he ran past the girls.

They looked up and saw a monster draining people's energy and knocking down the tents that had been set up.

They rose from their seats and headed to a deserted tent to transform. They headed toward the monster but then Sailor Soul saw another one to the far right of them.

"I'll take the monster over there. I think you two can handle this one." Soul said as she took off.

Guardian and Sun took several steps toward the monster but several police officers stood before them with their guns pointed at them.

"You are all under arrest." A blonde haired police officer shouted.

Guardian looked from the monster to the police officers that had their guns trained on her and Sailor Sun. "We have to deal with this monster first, then you may attempt to arrest us." Guardian said as she turned her back on the officers and ran toward the creature, sending her Guardian Feather Strike at it.

"I totally agree with Guardian." Sailor Sun said as she followed Guardian.

The police officers glanced at one another with bewildered looks on their faces. They turned to look at the monster when it had screamed. They didn't follow as the two Sailors headed off to help Sailor Soul battle the monster that she was fighting.

* * *

Sailor Soul dodged the mini clams that were being thrown at her by the creature. She sent her attack but the monster blocked it with a large shield that was in the shape of a clam.

"Guardian Feather Strike." Sailor Guardian yelled as her attack struck the monster's raised clam-hand that was about ready to send another attack.

"Sun Beam Flash." Sailor Sun screamed as her attack struck the monster directly in the torso destroying the monster.

Sailor Sun was about to speak but the sounds of people screaming reached their ears as well as a horrible screech.

"How many monsters did they bring to the concert?" Soul asked as she sent an attack at another monster that had sprung up on their left.

"We must split up." Sailor Guardian said as she dodged an attack.

"All right, I'll head toward the wheel." Sun said as she took off in that direction dodging around the people who were running away from the monsters.

"I'll handle this monster." Guardian said as she dodged another attack and sent one of her own destroying another monster that had come from behind a crafts tent.

Soul nodded as she took off in the opposite direction that Sun had gone.

Guardian ran toward the sound of someone screaming. She past a group of people huddled together inside a tent. "Run!" Guardian yelled as she spotted a creature holding onto to Medea and draining her energy.

The people huddled together didn't protest and took off toward the direction that Guardian had come from.

Guardian jumped into the air and tackled the monster. The monster released Medea and she fell to the ground with a groan.

Guardian threw half a dozen punches at the monster but the monster grabbed onto her and began to drain her energy. Guardian's head began to drop but she managed to gather a small portion of her attack in her hand and sent it into the monster's face.

The monster dropped Guardian and clutched at its face, screaming in rage and pain.

Sailor Guardian gathered another attack and sent it toward the creature, praying that it would be powerful enough to destroy the monster. It wasn't strong enough and the monster leapt at Guardian.

Guardian dodged the creature and sent another attack but it was too weak. Guardian began to feel lightheaded and jumped to the left barely avoiding the monster. Guardian looked behind the creature and saw a box that powered the Zipper ride.

Guardian sent an attack at the monster but the monster easily dodged it. "That is the best you can do?" The creature mocked as it stepped closer.

"Actually, this is the best I can do." Guardian said as she jumped and sent a kick at the monster. The force of her kick sent the monster into the power box and the monster screamed as electricity flowed through him. He turned into water and Guardian fell, all of her energy gone.

Sailor Guardian sensed someone to her right and turned to look. She saw Lady Dhuam standing there with a grin on her face.

"Well, I hope you Scouts enjoyed the event." Lady Dhuam laughed as she held up a glowing blue sphere. "I certainly have had a wonderful time. I hope that we shall get together again soon." She said as black water swirled around her like a tornado and she disappeared.

Soul walked over to Guardian, limping from the wound on her leg. "Those creatures were different than any of the other ones we have ever faced before." Soul said as she grabbed Guardian's hand and pulled her onto her feet.

"Yes, we should leave now before we are arrested." Guardian said as she scanned the destruction that they and the monsters had caused. She wiped away the blood from her forehead that was dripping into her eyes.

Sun just nodded and ignored the pain of her dislocated shoulder. She followed Guardian and Soul out of Starr Center.

Dozens of ambulances arrived to take the people who had been drained of their energy to the hospital. Firefighters began to search through the debris, but thankfully, no one had been buried. The police searched Starr Center for the Sailor Scouts but didn't find a trace of them or of any of the monsters that had attacked the people gathered for the concert except for the destruction that had been caused by the battle.

* * *

guardianM3: I'm sorry about the late update. Please review. Suggestions, comments etc are always welcome. I am now accepting anonymous reviews.


End file.
